


Flowers in the Shade

by MemeQueenExtreme



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Eleven mentioned but not enough to tag, F/F, Flower meanings, GAY GAY GAY, just a quick one, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeQueenExtreme/pseuds/MemeQueenExtreme
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple visit.





	Flowers in the Shade

It was supposed to be a simple visit.

Eleven was just going to cash in his medals at L’Académie which led to the rest of the group mulling about the garden.

Which also led to Jade finding Serena sat under the lone tree near the entrance.

“Serena?” She seemed to be twiddling a flower in between her fingers “Is something the matter?”

The cleric shot out of her mind and looked towards Jade “Oh! No i'm quite alright, i’m just admiring the flowers here. Come sit with me,” gestering towards the ground “lovely isn't it?”

The bloom in her hands was a lovely purple flower, cup-shaped and roundish with three bright yellow stems in the middle.

Serena speaks up “It’s a Crocus, they are quite common back home but I started to miss them,” 

“It is a pretty flower, I feel as though I might break it if I stare for too long” With a chuckle Jade finally sits down.

They look directly into eachothers eyes for just a moment, making the warrior regret sitting so close but Serena stirs, moving in.

“Oh my,” tapering off as she brings the Crocus extremely close to the side of Jades face “the flower is the same color as your eyes, how lovely,”

Jade didn't _dare_ to move, she didn't want source of her affections to pull back but the panic in her eyes caused her to anyway.

“I-I’m so sorry I didn't mean to-”

Jade cut her off “No wait!” she looks around the flower bed right under the tree and picks a lovely flower with six white petals and a yellow tube in the middle.

“This flower reminds me of you!”

Serena’s blush is big and apparent “D-Do you know what that flower means?”

Jade tilts her head “They have meanings?”

They stare at each other before breaking into a chuckle and admiring the rest of the other flowers.

Yet it was supposed to be a simple visit.

**Author's Note:**

> flower meanings are so NICE I LIVE FOR THEM.


End file.
